


Drabble: Flying

by bamftastik



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamftastik/pseuds/bamftastik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The post-AOU Avengers engage in a team building exercise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Flying

“Comin’ up on your left.”

“Nah, man. C'mon!” Falcon banked right just in time to see Warmachine blast past him.

“Rogers told me you were a little slow.”

“Oh, you think you’re funny?” Sam put on a bust of speed and Rhodes turned to look back at him.

“Yeah. I also think I’m only at half propulsion. What’s the drag on those wings anyway? Gotta slow you down.”

“At least I’m not weighed down by fifty pounds of guns.”

Rhodey’s laugh echoed in his comms. “Sixty-seven pounds, actually. Of _firepower_.”

“Yeah, well fire this.” Sam swooped low, then banked upward around his teammate in a graceful arc. “Gotta have the moves. Or is that too subtle for a guy who calls himself Warmachine?”

“Hey, Warmachine’s a good name. A badass name.”

“Who you trying to convince, man?” Sam circled lazily around him, riding the breeze.

“Keep it up. Just keep it up. Watch me clip those wings and we’ll be calling you the Emu.”

Falcon laughed, but Rhodey had gone silent.

“Hang on, picking something up.”

“Your pride? Yeah, you should definitely handle that.”

“Reading’s faint.” He looked up. “Using the cloud cover. But we’ve got incoming.”

Falcon dropped back down to hover beside him. “What’re we talking about?”

“Not sure. It’s small. And the density scan’s– Oh, shit! Move!”

“No need to trouble yourselves, gentlemen.” The Vision burst from the clouds above them, passing through Falcon as though he were nothing more than a ghost.

Rhodes gaped. “Did you just…?”

“Man, that is _not_ cool!”

“My apologies, Mr. Wilson.” Vision pulled up short to float before them. “I merely wished to avoid a mid-air collision.”

Sam shook himself. “Almost gave me a mid-air heart attack. Try hitting the brakes next time.”

The Vision inclined his head. His eyes strayed to something behind them, the smile on his lips almost imperceptible.

“This is a party for boys? Or can anyone play?”

The others turned to find Wanda rising slowly toward them, the air around her glowing red.

Rhodey shook his head. “Okay, _that's_ new.”

She smiled. “Vizh has been teaching me.”

As the android floated over to offer her a steadying hand, Sam arched a brow at Rhodey. “You owe me twenty bucks.”

“So he taught her how to fly. Doesn’t mean anything.”

“Uh huh.” Sam smirked, watching as the couple hovered whispering together, apparently oblivious to the conversation.

But then the Vision turned around. “I believe Wanda has devised a means of settling your argument.”

“We weren’t–”

“Warmachine has speed, the Falcon agility. Yet we can measure them against each other.”

Rhodey shared a look with Sam. “Right. _That_ argument.”

As they watched, Wanda stretched out her arms, energy sparking from her fingertips. Before them, a series of staggered red rings materialized on the air, stretching away toward the horizon.

Falcon grinned. “Obstacle course. Nice.”

“Oh, you’re on.” Rhodey pulled up beside him.

But the Vision looked concerned. “Wanda, you can maintain this?”

Her jaw was set in concentration. “I have it.”

Apparently satisfied, Vision took up position on Rhodey’s other side.

“You want in on this?”

“Trying to impress the girl, huh?” Sam grinned and the Vision looked momentarily taken aback, his eyes snapping quickly forward.

“The spirit of competition is beneficial in establishing a positive team dynamic.”

“Uh huh. Twenty bucks, Rhodes. You owe me.”

Rhodey looked over at Vision. “Just so we’re clear, that… phasing thing - or whatever it was - is cheating.”

“As you say.”

Wanda gave the count and, on her mark, the three blasted off into the distance. On the ground below them, Steve shielded his eyes to watch.

“Almost a whole team of flyers.”

“It’s an edge.” Natasha followed his gaze. “Think we might have a spare jet pack lying around if you want it.”

“I’m good. It’s just, all these new abilities…”

“Kinda makes you feel old, doesn’t it?” She chuckled. “Guess you’re used to it, though.”

He smirked. “Watch it, Romanoff.”

 

 

_[Like this? Check out more fic and original stories at jayemilius.com]_


End file.
